


Corruption Never Felt So Good

by AriaDream



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Archer is going to do whatever he wants, Consensual sex with with a surprise, F/M, Grail corruption, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaDream/pseuds/AriaDream
Summary: Archer has been corrupted by the muck of the Grail and now is working for no one but himself. What does he want though? The first thing he wants is his lovely Rin. What will he want after that? He'll have to think about it. One thing is for sure, though. He's not interested in obeying the Grail.





	1. Chapter 1

_What shall I do now?_

The question rattled around Archer’s brain as he idly wiped away a bit of the mud that was still clinging to his naked body. Falling into the Grail’s filth had been a complete mistake and yet the results were so oddly beautiful. He had never felt so free in his life and it felt like the future was full of glorious possibilities.

_The first thing I should do is get out of here._ Archer was moving before he even finished the thought. Right now, everyone surely thought he was dead. Saber’s Excalibur had obliterated the Grail and it should have killed him as well. That he’d escaped was a small miracle. Sensing a powerful battle, Archer decided to see what was happening.

The battle was over when he arrived but Shirou was on the ground, trying to staunch the bleeding from his severed arm. Archer watched from the shadows, his eyes cold as Shirou attempted to make a tourniquet from his belt. He was rapidly losing consciousness and slumped over, blood still gushing. Hm.

Moving on impulse – he liked the idea of doing things impulsively, he’d never done that before – Archer went to Shirou’s side. Gripping the belt, he pulled it tight until the bleeding slowed and stopped. Checking Shirou’s vitals he found the boy was still breathing and had a pulse, albeit a weak one. Archer glanced up at the sky. It was a pleasant summer night and there were no clouds, it was unlikely Shirou would die of exposure. Pulling himself to his feet he left the boy there. Shirou could take care of himself.

_Why didn’t I kill him?_ Archer asked himself before answering himself. _There’s no real need to. He is meaningless now._ Shirou couldn’t stop him. No one could stop him. But what did he want to do? Archer laughed as he ran. The irony, that having endless choices made it so hard to decide!

Again putting aside the decision, he went back to the Tohsaka manor. He really needed to clean himself off. Going to the bathroom he neatly stripped down before stepping into the shower. The hot water felt so good on his skin and Archer revelled in the hedonistic pleasure. Ah, pleasure. That was something he should indulge in, as much as possible.

Leaving the shower Archer toweled himself off. As he was doing that, though, he happened to glance into the mist-fogged mirror. Thunderstruck, he slowly lowered the mirror and stared at his reflection.

His body was decorated with patterns of red. Utterly chaotic, they had no rhyme or reason and seemed to shift even as he watched. They did not touch Archer’s face much, but they did trail up from his neck onto his jawline, and then a little onto his cheeks. Stretching out an arm, Archer looked at the patterns there. Glorious red, alive and glowing with power.

“It’s beautiful,” Archer whispered before looking at himself in the mirror again. His eyes were different too. No longer a boring brown they were a rich, lustrous gold. “I’m beautiful.” No, handsome, he was handsome. Archer felt a laugh bubbling up and let it out, rich and resonant. Then he smiled at his reflection before concentrating.

As he willed it, the lines vanished and Archer looked at his arm again, vaguely disappointed. They were so beautiful and yet, they didn’t really look like tattoos. It was better to go without. As for his eyes… Archer stared into the mirror and watched them fade to honey brown. He could let that go later but for now, he needed to look like himself.

Leaving the bathroom behind, Archer went to get dressed. Hmm, should he just wear his uniform again? No. His casual clothes? So boring, nothing but charcoal. Yet, he didn’t have anything else.

“I need a wardrobe upgrade,” Archer muttered as he changed into his casual clothing. “I want to wear interesting things. I want to wear colors.” White and red? Hell yes. Black and red? Hell yes. Green? Yes! Orange? Yes! Pink… okay. There were limits. No pink. “No yellow either.” Archer muttered, looking in the mirror. He thought yellow made his skin sallow and brought out the yellow in his eyes. Not a great look. “I want jewelry,” Archer said decisively. He wanted to get his ears pierced and put in little ruby studs. “Why the hell didn’t I do anything like this before?” Archer wondered aloud. Although he knew why. He just hadn’t given a shit. His whole uniform had been designed and given to him by someone else. The red coat? A gift. If he’d been dressing himself he’d have been wearing nothing but combat fatigues or possibly butt naked.

Chuckling at the thought, Archer went to the kitchen and began to prepare supper. A stir-fry? Yes, they had the chicken. Soon the kitchen was full of delicious smells and he was just plating the chicken when Rin dragged herself through the door.

“…Archer…?” Tohsaka’s eyes were wide as he smiled at her, putting the bowl of chicken stir-fry down on an ornamental trivet. “You’re… still…?”

“Of course. Would I ever leave my master?” Archer said flippantly and Rin suddenly sobbed. His arms were suddenly filled with sobbing girl and Archer’s smile became fond as he looked at that dark hair. Ah, yes, he knew what he wanted. Rin was the first thing Archer would take and oddly enough, he would do it out of love.

_I was such a fool, thinking I was sparing her by not confessing my feelings,_ Archer mused as he held and gently soothed the distraught magus in his arms. _Yes, I could only be with her a short time but what kind of logic was that?_ He should deny himself pleasure to spare himself future pain? Spare Rin future pain? From the look of what was happening now, that would have been a miserable failure. What a fool he had been!

“I don’t understand how you’re here but I’m glad. I’m so glad,” Rin finally mumbled and Archer smiled as he gently drew her face up from his chest. Then, he kissed her. Her eyes went wide but she didn’t pull away.  No, Rin leaned into it and her lips were alive and warm against his. Archer savored every moment of it.

Then Rin slapped him.

“Archer!” she was blushing furiously and Archer grinned, enjoying the sting on his cheek. “You don’t just kiss a girl like that! You stole my first kiss!” Oh really? Not that he was surprised, actually.

“I want to have more firsts from you, Rin,” Archer said, his voice warm and velvety as he applied all of his charisma. It was A ranked now, thanks to the Grail. He gently touched her cheek as Rin stared at him wide-eyed. “Unless my master wants me to go?”

“I – no of course not! Archer, what are you saying?” Rin asked and Archer smiled. She was looking so adorably frustrated.

“If you want me to stay, Rin, we must rebind your mage circuits to me,” Archer explained patiently. It was an utter lie of course but it was plausible enough to pass muster. “Otherwise, I will reach the limits of my independent action and fade away.”

“…Oh,” Rin mumbled, a blush spreading through her cheeks. She was a magus, she knew the best way to do that. The only way to do that, without the Grail as an anchor. “You know, this is a terrible way to ask a girl if you can take her virginity!” Rin scolded him and Archer had to grin.

“Ah, shall I make it more romantic?” Archer teased before falling to one knee in front of her, the supplicating knight. “Please, my beloved master, my heart cannot bear the thought of leaving you alone. Please take me, assuage your lusts on me and keep me by your side forevermore,” Archer said, gazing up at Rin through his eyelashes. She was staring at him and had she just had a mini-orgasm?

“A-Archer, you’re not allowed to say sweet things like that!” She hit him on the top of his head and Archer blinked tolerantly. That was definitely his Rin. “Ugh, I won’t allow it! Come on, come to the bedroom and get it stuck in! We don’t want the food to get cold!” …HAHAHA! Archer had to bite his lip not to laugh.

“My beautiful, practical master,” Archer murmured. She was right though, he shouldn’t have finished the stir-fry. Oh well, it would reheat quite easily. And this was going to take much longer than Rin seemed to imagine. Archer was going to do far more than just stick it in. Moving smoothly to his feet, Archer smiled at Rin before taking her hand. “Shall we?” He invited and Rin suddenly gave him an odd look.

“You know Archer, you seem a little different,” Rin said before speaking hastily. “Not that it’s bad! In fact, I kind of like it. But it’s… different.” Archer just smiled at her.

“I’ve come to realize how much I want to remain by your side. If I have any wish, it is that,” Archer said smoothly. It wasn’t even a lie. Rin blushed again.

“Stop saying sweet things! We’re just – just fusing my mage circuits!” Huffing, Rin went past him up the stairs and Archer followed. He liked walking behind her, it let him admire her long legs and lovely bottom. He did wonder about girl’s uniforms though. Why were they so short? Teenage boys were horny to start with, trousers would seem a wiser choice. Ah, but now he was grateful for them, catching a few teasing glimpses of Rin’s underwear. Not that a normal boy would have spotted it but Archer’s eyesight was extremely keen.

In the bedroom, Rin turned to him and began to say something but Archer silenced her with a kiss. Moving with assurance he hadn’t known before – he no longer doubted himself – Archer began to gently and tenderly disrobe her, kissing her along the way.

“A-Archer, you… oh…” Rin’s voice turned breathy as he gently slid his fingers under her panties, easing them off. “You’ve… done this a lot?” She sounded hopeful and as he met her eyes, Archer could see held back fear.

“I’ve done this enough,” Archer said after a moment before smiling understandingly. “You are safe in my hands, Rin,” he said and she blushed again.

“I wasn’t worried!” Archer had to laugh and she might have hit him, but he gently lifted her and deposited her on the bed. She was wearing nothing but her stockings now and the sight of her glorious body, so exposed, made him very hard. Archer reached for his own clothing, pulling it off in quick motions. His cock was very glad to be free of its’ confines and Archer paused a moment as he saw Rin staring at him. In particular, his little Archer.

“…It’s weird looking,” Rin said and Archer bit back a laugh. “Is that how it’s supposed to look?” Oh god!

“You do know how to stroke a man’s ego, Rin,” Archer gently teased and saw her blush. “Yes, this is how it’s supposed to look. I am perfectly formed in every aspect.” Modesty? That was something for other people. Rin was still examining it though.

“That’s supposed to go inside me? Is it going to fit?” She asked and Archer did laugh before joining her on the bed. Her eyes were wide and apprehensive.

“It will fit, but you need to be ready first,” Archer said before kissing her again. Rin was picking up the art of kissing quite quickly, he noticed. As he teased her with gentle, heat filled kisses, Archer gently explored her breasts with one hand. So pert, lovely little handfuls that he could play with to his heart’s content. Ah, but he could do more with them…

Suiting actions to thoughts, Archer took one of her sweet little nipples into his mouth. Rin’s flesh was so warm, the scent so intoxicating, it went directly to his head. He ground against the bed a bit, getting some friction to his aching cock as he concentrated on pleasing her. Rin needed to be ready to take him. Archer would not hurt her… anymore than necessary…

Archer let go of Rin’s nipple with a lewd little pop, a bit of saliva still connecting them. He caught that trailing bit with his tongue before spreading his hands on her belly. Then he moved down, gently spreading her legs for –

“Archer, what are you doing?!?” Those legs suddenly clamped shut and Archer pulled back, startled.

“I am going to suck you,” he said after a moment of confusion. Rin’s expression was horrified. “Why does that bother you?” Archer couldn’t imagine.

“It’s – it’s dirty Archer! That’s just wrong, you can’t!” Rin said and Archer’s lips twitched. He manfully held back his amusement before taking a deep breath and explaining.

“Rin, there is nothing dirty about that place. Have you forgotten that a penis is also used to pee?” From the horror on Rin’s face, she had forgotten that. “Yet I will put mine inside you.” How he ached to do it! “And I hope someday to convince my beautiful Rin to take my cock in her mouth. How could I not return the favor? Wouldn’t that be terribly unfair?” Archer gently rested a hand on her knee before speaking persuasively. “Let me do this for you Rin,” he said, employing every bit of his charisma. Rin’s legs parted hesitantly.

“It… it can’t make a mistake, can it?” Rin said hesitantly and Archer cocked an eyebrow at her. “Your… your penis, I mean. You won’t pee in me will you?” Archer had to bite his lip, hard, not to laugh.

“No Rin, it can’t make a mistake. And Heroic Spirits do not need to eat and do not make waste,” Archer said and Rin looked extremely relieved. Deciding they had talked more than enough, Archer settled between her thighs.

Rin was wet, but not really enough, not for a virgin. Archer set about correcting that, flicking her clit with his tongue before pausing to suck. He felt a shiver run through Rin’s body and slid a single finger into her damp slit. Archer heard her soft gasp, felt her inner walls grasping his finger. Oh gods how he ached for her!

Forcing himself to wait, Archer continued to suck Rin’s clit, introducing a second finger, then a third. Rin’s walls were slick now, very slick and warmly grasping. Her soft gasps and moans were deeply arousing and Archer could feel her thighs trembling, smell her feminine musk. When he felt her walls flutter he suddenly pulled away.

“Archer! Uh… I was…” Rin’s face was adorably flushed as she protested her lost orgasm. Archer smiled, moving up her body and letting his penis settle against her belly. Rin’s eyes widened as she felt his heavy length.

“I know, but I want you Rin. I am going to take you now,” he said and she swallowed before nodding. Archer grasped his penis, positioning himself before sliding into Rin with a quick, powerful thrust. Her face twisted in surprise and pain as he passed through the gates no man had entered before. Archer held perfectly still, petting her hair and murmuring soothing nothings in her ears as he waited for Rin to adjust. Gradually her body loosened as she became accustomed to the feel of his girth inside her.

“Archer…!” Rin’s voice was breathy and Archer took that for permission. He began to move, kissing her throat as he slowly thrust in and out. Her walls were incredibly tight around him, virgin tight. “Oh… you feel… so…” Rin said, her breathing coming in small pants. Archer felt a great deal of masculine pride, that his Rin was coming undone beneath him.

“Thank you Rin, I’m glad you… approve…” Archer breathed, having trouble concentrating on anything but the woman in his arms. He kissed her again as he thrust into her core, feeling every inch of her vagina caressing his cock. It felt so good in there, like he belonged there. Him and only him. _My Rin, my beautiful, gorgeous Rin._ When he was done she would be his, forever.

That thought struck him hard and Archer speeded his thrusts, taking Rin more firmly. He wanted this, wanted it so much. Rin’s legs were grasping him tightly, her hands on his shoulders as he rocked her into the bed. Archer looked into her beautiful green eyes, feeling his orgasm approaching. But he would make her cum first. Just a little… more…

The moment Rin came would be forever etched into Archer’s memory. Her wide eyes, the sweet cry that left her lips and the way her insides went tight, undulating around him in beautiful, wicked motions. That sensation sent Archer over the edge and he exploded inside her with a cry –

And filled her with Grail mud.

“ARCHER!” Rin’s scream then was not pleasure but rather, agonizing pain. Archer held her tight, clamping her arms with his hands. “ARCHER NO!” Rin didn’t understand what he’d just done. All she knew was that he’d filled her with something hot and burning, unnatural and strange. And she was fighting it, which made the situation worse.

“It’s alright Rin. Shhh. Calm down,” Archer said soothingly as she arched in his grip, whimpering, her eyes wide with torment. As he held her down, Archer allowed the Grail to come forth again. Rin’s eyes widened even further as she saw the red lines slowly appear on his body, his eyes lightening to gold. “It will be over soon and then you’ll feel better. You’ll feel amazing.” What would corrupted Rin be like? Oh Archer couldn’t wait to see it. She whimpered again.

“You tricked me… you lied to me…” Rin’s eyes were filling with tears and Archer gently kissed them away. He kept his body firmly wedged inside her, using his penis as a plug to hold the darkness in.

“I tricked you but I didn’t lie to you. I love you Rin. I love you and I want you by my side, forevermore.” Archer breathed and she arched again with a small cry. “Oh please don’t fight it Rin. It hurts me to see you in pain. Join me and I will show you such joy,” Archer said, allowing all his true emotions to show. His love, his desire, his desperate need for the woman in his arms. How strange, that the Grail had set even his positive emotions free.

“No, I… no…” Rin protested the change but it was futile. Her body was rapidly absorbing the Grail mud and Archer watched as the pain began to ease. As the pain vanished, lines of red appeared, but only on the right side of her body. They trailed up, decorating her breast in lazy lines before sliding up her neck and onto her cheek, just like his. “Oh, I feel… so different.” Rin murmured and Archer smiled as he let go of his grip on her arms to gently push back a bit of her sweaty hair.

“Does it feel good, Rin?” he asked tenderly and green eyes sharpened a bit, Rin looking at him.

“Yes, it feels good,” she said and Archer could hear the edge of darkness in her voice, the tickle of madness. “Oh Archer, we’re going to have so much fun together, aren’t we?” Rin said and Archer smiled, gripping her chin and pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. She returned it with more fervor this time, exploring his mouth like she wanted to memorize him.

“Oh we are Rin, we most definitely are,” Archer breathed as he let go. Rin smiled up at him, sinfully content. “We can do anything we want.” Anything at all. And they were going to.

Oh yes, they were going to.


	2. Jealous Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer really does love Rin

Then they went and had supper.

It seemed perfectly natural. There was nothing awkward or strange about it. The only problem was the food had to be reheated, but it was still very good. Archer sat down to enjoy his own cooking, savoring every texture and nuance. He’d always enjoyed food but now it seemed even better.

“That’s another thing I want to do,” Archer murmured to himself. He wanted to try all the foods of the world. He wanted to spend time experimenting in the kitchen, making the most exotic of recipes. Molecular gastronomy? Why the hell not?

“What do you want to do?” Rin asked as she ate her portion of the stir-fry. Archer admired the red lines on her face. They went so well with her pale skin and dark hair.

“Everything!” Archer tossed one hand to the side and nearly spilled his rice. Rin stared at him, surprised. “I want to do everything Rin. I want to have sex with you in every conceivable position!” Oh what a beautiful blush! His Rin could still be embarrassed it seemed. “I want to eat every food under creation! I want to wear beautiful clothing in any style and color I care for! I want jewelry, for myself and for you! I want to sit on a beach and sip fizzy drinks through a curly straw! I want to do all the things I was never able to do, have all the things I was never able to have!” Archer found he was unable to sit and surged to his feet before pacing restlessly. “I was such a fool! I never took anything for myself. It was all give, give give and to people who didn’t even appreciate what they were receiving!” Oh, that was a little unfair, a lot of them had appreciated it but – “They left me to die! I was framed and they all just accepted it! And you know the most disgusting thing Rin? I forgave them! I told myself they couldn’t free me anyway and it was better for everyone to have someone to blame. That was the very nature of my heroism, being the person to take the blame. It disgusts me!” Archer paused to run a hand through his hair and saw Rin was staring at him with wide-eyes. He immediately felt contrite. “I’m sorry Rin. I didn’t mean to dump all that on you.”

“No, it’s fine. If we’re going to do all those things we need a lot of money,” Rin said practically and Archer’s lips lifted in a wicked smile.

“That, darling Rin, will not be a problem. Trace on,” Archer said as he held out a hand. He wouldn’t have been able to do this before but the Grail had amplified his powers beyond all measure. A gold bar appeared, heavy in his palm. “I could trace money but the serial numbers would be an issue,” Archer said conversationally as Rin gasped.

“Is that REAL?” she asked before standing and going to his side. Rin took the bar from his hand and Archer let her, smiling as she weighed it with a wondering expression. “It IS. Will it stay?”

“With the Grail behind me, oh yes,” Archer said easily and Rin smiled. Then she shook her head.

“Stupid Archer. It’s beautiful and your dreams are wonderful but the food is getting cold again.” HAH! Archer laughed as Rin went back to her seat. Taking his own seat, Archer dug in. “Archer, do you know what happened to Shirou? I couldn’t find him anywhere.”

“I believe he fought Gilgamesh. I arrived to find him passing out from blood loss from an amputated arm,” Archer reported carelessly, eating more of his food. Rin stopped eating, her expression stricken and Archer found that… displeasing. “I stopped the bleeding and left him there.” He still wasn’t sure why he’d bothered.

“Archer! You just left him there? He could have died of exposure!” Rin exclaimed and Archer swallowed, the food suddenly sour in his gut. Rin cared for Shirou. The thought suddenly ignited a rage in his heart and Archer was moving without thought. He slid around the table and caught Rin’s face in his hands, making her gasp.

“You are mine. You belong to me,” Archer said, his voice rough and possessive. Then he kissed Rin and it was as rough as his voice, domineering and –

Rin abruptly slapped him.

“Archer!” Rin surged up and out of his grip, standing up and punching him in the chest. It didn’t hurt, not really but with the power of the Grail behind it, Archer was pushed back. “I belong to myself! I don’t belong to you and I don’t belong to Shirou! Get that through your head right now!” Rin’s eyes flashed and she was dark and dangerous and gloriously beautiful. At that moment, Archer was deeply tempted to exert his power over her. With a burst of force from the Grail he could make Rin forget she’d even known Shirou. He could… could…

_That isn’t why I did it this way,_ a thought of pure clarity intruded into his jealous rage. _I didn’t do it to control her, I did it to protect her._ Yes, Archer had kept Rin’s connection to the Grail at a remove to spare her. She wasn’t a Counter-Guardian, her mind might slip. _It would be a desecration to do that to her._ A profound breaking of trust. Archer’s breath came short as he was suddenly overwhelmed with pain.

“Rin, I… Rin…” Fear ebbed and surged through him, fear and grief and nameless emotions, too many to mention. Archer sank to his knees in front of her, gripping her knees and pressing his face into her skirt. “Rin, please.” His voice was fogged with tears. _I am crying. When was the last time I cried?_ Not for a… long time…

“Oh Archer.” Arms enfolded his shoulders, as Rin knelt, pulling him against her bosom. She cupped his chin and then it was Rin’s turn to gently kiss away his tears. “You do love me, don’t you? Don’t worry my Red Knight. I would never forsake you. I will be your faithful mistress,” Rin whispered and Archer met her eyes, wondering who had corrupted who. But he wanted to fall under her spell, the magic of a woman and a man. “I love you too Archer.” That hit him so hard.

“Rin,” Archer whispered before kissing her again. This time it was gentle and sweet, with just an edge of heat. Heat that built between them, the kiss deepening until they were almost tongue-fucking each other. They finally parted, gasping and breathless. Rin was beautifully flushed and Archer wished they could go right back to the bedroom. Alas – “You’re still in pain aren’t you?” The Grail wasn’t as deeply connected to her as it was to him and that was a very minor injury. Rin nodded, a bit unhappily.

“I’m sore. But I’ll be ready tomorrow and you’ve taken my maidenhead.” Maidenhead? “It doesn’t come back. Soon I’ll be turning your brains to goo Archer!” Then Rin suddenly frowned. “Wait, I’m forgetting. What about Shirou?” Archer opened his mouth but Rin silenced him with a hand over it. “Don’t say to forget about him! We can’t, we have to do something about him.” She pulled her hand away, standing up and moving back to her chair. Archer followed suit, taking his seat at the table again.

“Why should we do anything about him?” Archer said a touch sullenly. He couldn’t help it. Emiya Shirou was a rival for Rin’s affections.

“Well, first, because you left him half-dead without an arm. I’d be madder but I guess he’s lucky you didn’t kill him,” Rin said as she picked up her chopsticks and took a piece of chicken. “I’m glad you didn’t by the way. Thank you.” Rin said with a grateful smile and Archer felt a little better. He took some chicken for himself. It really was too good to waste. “As soon as we’re done we should go check on him. He’s probably woken up and called for help but you never know.”

“Mmm.” Shirou should have had his cell phone but perhaps it had been smashed in that ratfuck mess. “Very well. But you seem to be implying more,” Archer said before eating his chicken and rice. Rin swallowed a mouthful of food before speaking.

“Archer, you know Shirou, you ARE Shirou!” … “He’s like a terrier with a bone. He’ll notice there’s something odd about us and then he’ll just have to get to the bottom of it. You know he will,” Rin said and Archer frowned before taking a drink. It was chilled sake, he’d poured it for the meal.

“You have a point,” Archer allowed. That was exactly what Shirou would do, what he would have done. “The simplest thing to do would be to kill him.” Honestly, he was rather regretting saving the idiot’s life. He could have just allowed Shirou to die and no one would have even known he was there.

“Archer!” Rin’s gentle scold made him sigh. Well, he wasn’t exactly surprised. “We need to corrupt him, bring him over with us.” Archer looked into his food, feeling a cold void in his stomach. Then he shook his head, forcing it away. Rin loved him, she would not forsake him. “And it would be much easier to do that when he’s weakened.”

“Yes…” Archer was reluctant to do it at all but if they were going to, it should be when Shirou was still recovering. He’d proven to be shockingly fearsome, defeating both Archer and Gilgamesh. “I refuse to do it the gentle way,” Archer grumbled and Rin gave him an odd look.

“Gentle? Archer, are you talking about what you did to me? Because I’m not complaining but that was pretty painful,” Rin said before taking a sip of her sake. She suddenly brightened. “This is good…” Archer vaguely noted that Rin wouldn’t have had much alcohol until now. Well, it wasn’t like either of them gave a crap if she was underage.

“There is no easy way to accept the Grail’s corruption but believe, that was the better way. When I fell into it, it went down my throat, into my lungs and stomach,” Archer said calmly before eating more rice and vegetables. Mmm, tasty. “It activates the gag reflex, causing intense nausea as well as a choking sensation – “

“Okay, okay! You can stop. That does sound worse,” Rin shook her head with a frown. “You’re going to do that to Shirou?” She sounded ambivalent and Archer shrugged. Mmm, the chicken was especially good. “Couldn’t you just stick it in him?”

“Rin!” Archer almost choked on his chicken before managing to swallow. Then he scowled at her. “I’m not just a machine for putting it in you know!” For god’s sake! Rin gave him a winsome smile.

“But Archer, you and Shirou are the same person!” Yes, that was why – “It would be like twincest! Wouldn’t that be incredibly hot?” No it wouldn’t! “Picture this Archer… you on the bed, on your back. Shirou writhing on your cock, gripping your arms as he pleads for mercy…” Archer’s breath caught. Was this actually starting to sound appealing? “And me, about to go down on him, wearing nothing but your coat.” Rin’s smile was utterly wicked and Archer was transfixed as he imagined it. Holding Shirou at his mercy as they tormented him from both sides… Rin in his coat, oh god that was an amazing image! Vaguely, Archer realized he was getting hard at the thought.

“This idea has merit,” he finally admitted and Rin laughed before finishing her rice. How to go about it though? Archer finally began to apply his mind to it, taking another sip of the sake. “He’ll need to go to the hospital first, if he isn’t there already. But once he’s stable we can use my charisma and your magic to have him released to us for recovery,” Archer mused. The hospital would be better for Shirou’s initial healing although if they were actually going to keep the idiot, Shirou’s arm would need to be regenerated.

“Why not just bring him here right away? The Grail can – oh. You’re worried about him surviving the corruption,” Rin said, catching on. Archer nodded.

“If he’s too weak it will simply kill him. We might have to nurse him a while before he’s healthy enough,” Archer said, reflecting on it. Absorbing the Grail’s mud wasn’t just painful, it was extremely stressful and could send the body into shock. That would be far more likely after such an injury. “Rin, Saber has disappeared yes?” Surely she had. Rin nodded.

“Yes, I saw it after the Grail was destroyed.” Perfect. Archer didn’t want Saber around mucking things up. “Well, I think we’re done. Shall we go look for Shirou?” Rin bounced to her feet and Archer polished off the last of his sake before standing.

“If we must,” he said with a small sigh. He still wasn’t that enthusiastic about bringing Shirou to his bed, but Rin made an excellent point about his past self’s nature. And Rin didn’t want him to die. Archer also didn’t particularly want him to die, oddly. Why was that?

_I respect him,_ Archer mused to himself as they went outside and he lifted Rin in his arms before taking off in a burst of speed. _He faced me down. He defeated me._ Although that had partly been because of Archer’s own doubt and uncertainties. Ah, he would never feel that way now! _What can we accomplish together?_ Something glorious no doubt. Of course, all of this explained why Shirou was a threat. Yet… Archer loved Rin. Archer trusted Rin. She would not let him down.

Comforted by the thought, Archer arrived at the spot he’d left Shirou. He was gone, although there was a puddle of blood. It did not lead anywhere and his keen eyes caught the trace of fresh tire tracks.

“I believe he was able to summon help,” Archer said calmly, not setting Rin down. “Shall we check the hospital?”

“Yes, absolutely. Someone else might have kidnapped him,” Rin said decisively and Archer nodded although he couldn’t imagine who. Although the world was a strange place so who knew.

Fortunately, nothing diabolical was afoot. It took all of Archer’s charisma but he was able to persuade the nurse on duty to divulge the fact that their good friend Emiya Shirou had been admitted for a horrible accident. Archer likely could have talked them into letting them visit but didn’t bother. Shirou would have to be a mess, likely under vast quantities of painkillers.

“How long do you think we should give him?” Rin asked as they left the hospital and Archer considered it for a moment.

“Three days.” That would give Shirou a bit of time to heal. “He might need longer, but we can tend to that at the manor.” It would be more comfortable than the hospital, to tell the truth.

“Well, take me home my knight. I am so tired!” Rin stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and Archer smiled as he picked her up again. He was tired as well, despite his invigoration by the Grail. It had definitely been a long, interesting day.

It was time to rest.

* * *

 

The next three days were spent in a haze of hedonistic pleasure.

True to her promise, Rin attempted to turn Archer’s brain to goo. And Archer did the same to her, trying to reduce her a puddle. Neither of them succeeded for long but the quest was what mattered.

Then it was time to get Shirou from the hospital.

“Tohsaka…?” Shirou sounded groggy as Archer very gently settled him in the back of the rented SUV. “Archer?” The child squinted and Archer noted that his pupils were too large. No doubt whatever pain medications he’d been given.

“It’s alright Emiya-kun. We’re going to take care of you,” Rin said sweetly, gently taking his remaining hand and giving Shirou a comforting squeeze. Archer settled in behind the wheel and started the car. “You’ll be just fine.”

“My arm… I lost…” Shirou said and Archer could hear grief in his voice. Rin heard it too of course.

“Don’t worry Emiya-kun, that was your off arm anyway. You still have your writing hand, you’ll be fine,” Rin encouraged him and Archer kept his gaze on the traffic as he pulled out. Then he blinked as he heard a soft sniff. “Oh Shirou, don’t cry,” Rin’s voice suddenly held a little catch. Archer lifted both his eyebrows. Cry? Shirou? That wasn’t – oh, of course, the drugs were reducing inhibitions. “Really, it’s going to be just fine.”

“I love you Rin,” Shirou said groggily and Archer stiffened.

“You’re my best friend, Shirou,” Rin said and Archer grimaced slightly. He was sure if she hadn’t known he was listening, Rin would have returned Shirou’s sentiment.

“I want… more… Rin…” Shirou sounded so distraught. Archer sighed before speaking.

“You can say it Rin. I don’t think I can bear listening to my past self cry,” he said sourly. It was a bit obscene, hearing Shirou so completely out of it. Ugh, babbling under the influence of narcotics, he knew that well. A hand slipped past the seat and gently squeezed his shoulder for a moment before Rin went back to Shirou.

“I do love you Shirou. You’re my wonderful Emiya-kun,” Rin said lovingly and Archer imagined she was kissing his forehead. Yeck. It did settle Shirou though. The rest of the drive was mercifully silent.

Arriving at the Tohsaka manor, Archer gently got Shirou out of the back. He couldn’t walk so Archer carried him bridal style, noting the way his head lolled. Very out of it. Well, the amputation site had to be extremely painful. He really shouldn’t have been out of the hospital. But as soon as they could infuse him with the Grail mud, all of this would be fixed. Rin got the door and Archer carried Shirou upstairs, to the room they’d readied for him.

“Here’s all his medication,” Rin said, setting the packages on the dresser as Archer gently placed Shirou in the bed. He was wearing nothing but a hospital gown, to preserve modesty. Archer impatiently pulled it away. “We’ll have to check the amputation site regularly.”

“Yes, I know,” Archer said absently. Fortunately he’d done some field medic duties when he was alive and amputations were a rather common war injury. “He’s definitely going to need more time before I can infuse him. I think even the sex would kill him.” A very pleasurable way to die, but death all the same. Rin’s laugh was a sweet, tinkling sound.

“Emiya-kun isn’t that fragile! But he’d never survive the mud. We can take care of him until he’s ready.” That they could. Leaving Shirou to sleep off his current dose of painkillers, they went back downstairs.

Soon, Shirou would be ready to accept the power of the Grail.


End file.
